una visita inesperada
by invasora tak
Summary: bueno no me critiquen porfabor soy nueva y este es mi primer fics se trata de que un nuevo amor amanece entre zim y tak pero aparece su ex de tak grapa...
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

es un día aburrido en la escuela, la maestra habla de cómo la explosión del universo que llegaría tarde o temprano y esas cosas sobre la ruina

Dib no dejaba de vigilar a Zim el cual estaba durmiendo en su pupitre restándole importancia a la clase como todos los demás en el salón

la puerta explota abriendo una enorme cortina de humo

de esta sale un tentáculo metálico y envuelve al irken disfrazado

Casi rompiéndole las costillas lo saca y curiosamente nadie vio nada solo dib que tenía cara de WTF!

después, afuera de la escuela, en el patio de juegos Zim es arrojado fuerte mente contra un arbol y cuando abre los ojos ve a Mimi

frente a el viéndolo con sus ojos rojos, de las sombras de una esquina sale Tak

Con una herida en el rostro Debido a lo que le hiso zim, Tak se acerca a zim que esta adolorido por el golpe que le dio mini

el pequeño invasor se sintió asustado por su presencia pues todo su cuerpo temblaba

mimi retrocedio unos pasos junto a tak

zim se levanta con dificulta sorprendido y el se preguntaba Porque tak había regresado

el tenia una gran reacción cuando la vio.

**En el salón...**

dib quería saber que era eso y pidió permiso a la maestra lo cual ella lo dejo

dib salió rápidamente del salón y va hacia la entrada y mira que zim y tak estaban ahi

la maestra le pone a Dib el collar el que le pusieron en el capitulo la cosecha siniestra

para que no pudiera salir de los limites de la escuela y para que pueda ver a Zim y Tak se suve al techo y hay tiene un buen lugar para ver lo que sea que esos dos hagan se podria desir que tak estaba sin su disfraz de humana y se van los dos a otro lugar donde nadie pueda ver a tak así

Entonces Tak toma a Zim con uno de sus tentáculos

y usando sus patas mecánicas

se lo lleva por la fuerza Al bosque que cuando llegan al bosque tak lo suelta

y zim adolorido se levanta

y le pregunta

porque ha venido se levanta sosteniéndose las costillas, Tak lentamente guarda las patas mecánicas mientras Zim se levantaba lentamente…

zim: ¡TAK!

tak: hola zimnos encontramos de nuevo (dijo con una mirada macabra)

zim: po..Porque regresaste

tak: ESO NO TE INCUMBE(dijo moviendo si cabeza a la izquierda)

zim: QUIERES ROBARME MI MISION DE NUEVO

tak: noo, esta vez yo vine para vengarme

zim: vengarte de que…

tak: QUE ME LANZASTE AL ESPACIO(dijo molesta)

zim: solo por eso

tak: ARRUINASTE MI VIDA….. Pero yo te la quitare (sacando sus patas metálicas)

zim: tak.. Por favor n..No podemos discutirlo

tak:(agarro al invasor con sus patas) claro que no

zim: suel…suéltame

tak: esto será muy fácil

zim:(saca como una videocámara llamando a GIR)GIR VEN Al BOSQUE Y AYUDA A TU AMO

GIR: claro jefecito, pero porque esta así

Zim: rapidoooo GIR (mostrándole a tak)

GIR: amo, tak volvió (dijo feliz)

Zim: VEN RAPIDO ROBOT ESTUPIDO

GIR: hola tak….

TAK:( se ríe un poco)

GIR: bueno jefecito los dejare solo para que conversen

Zim: que, NO GIR (se corta la llamada)

Tak: tu robot ni siquiera te hace caso

Zim: GIR es un tonto

Tak: bueno en que estábamos (aprieta al invasor con sus patas contra el piso)

Zim: ahhhh..ta..tak por favor detente

Zim: y por qué lo haría

Zim: dis..discul….

Tak: que?

Zim: losiento (dijo apenado)

Tak: y porque lo sientes (lanzándolo hacia un árbol)

Zim: es algo que no entenderías

Tak: ash… regresare pronto y me las pagaras (se fue como en el episodio pasado, saltando y desapareciendo)

Zim: (se levanta con dificultad y se va del bosque)ella ella, que paso O_o

Ya era tarde y zim se había perdido en el boque pero logra salir, llegando a casa encuentra a su amiga de la infancia cuando tan simple eran unos, smets era melani pero el le dice mel n_n

Zim: MEL (grita haciendo que ella voltee)

Mel: uhmm… ah hola zim (dijo feliz)

Zim: mel te tengo que desir algo (estaba agitado de tanto correr)

Mel: que pasa por que estas tan agitado (se preocupa)

Zim: TAK REGRESO

Mel: quee regreso (tenia una emoción en su cara)

Zim: porque estas feliz ME QUIERE MATAR

Mel: pero tu no estas ena….

Zim:( la interrumpe) shhhhhhhh…

Mel: pero no es cierto

Zim: si pero no le he dicho nada

Mel: QUEEE PORQUE

Zim: shhhhhh ayúdame no se cómo hacerlo

Mel: esta bien pero trata de que tak no me haga daño me da miedo

Zim: ya (dijo mirando a todos lados)

**Al dia siguiente el el colegio….**

Maestra: alumnos hoy tendremos devuelta a una alumna, todos saluden a tak

Todos: hola tak

Tak: hola

Zim: (susurrando) que también va a estar en el colegio

Maestra: siéntate en tu antiguo lugar

Tak: ( se sienta mirando a zim con una cara de rabia) te odio(susurrando)

Dib: bienvenida tak de vuelta

Tak: ah, Gracias (sonriéndole a dib)

Mel: (que estaba sentada atrás de tak) hola tak

Tak: hola humana

Mel: no me recuerdas

Tak: para nada

Mel: soy yo melani

Tak: em no no te recuerdo

Mel: la mejor amiga de tu nov…..(se quedo callada)

Tak: que?

Mel: la mejor amiga de zim de la infancia

Tak: uhmm a ya ya te recuerdo, recuerdo que tu me PARABAS QUITANDO TODO LO QUE ME DABAN LAS madres irken (dijo enojada)

Mel: losientoes que era una smet

Tak: bueno ( dijo algo calmada pero con sarcasmo)

**En el recreo…**

Zim y mel estaban tratando de comer esa asquerosa comida humana mientras tak miraba a zim con rabia, tak sentía algo por zim pero ella creía que era odio pero no era amor n_n , tak no sabiendo donde sentarse daba vueltas en la cafetería

Tak: donde donde (buscaba)

Dib: TAK (grita)

Tak: uhmm (voltea)

Dib: ven siéntate aca

Tak: enserio?

Dib: claro por qué no

Zim al escuchar eso se pone celoso y dobla su cuchara de la rabia

Mel: zim que pasa (mira donde esta mirando zim y ve)

Zim: ESTUPIDO HUMANO

Mel: zim tranquilízate se dará cuenta

Zim: como le hago para decirle

Mel: ya se anda a su casa y invítale a salir

Zim: QUEE

Mel : hazlo

Zim: bueno(nervioso)

**En la salida zim pensando en lo que le había dicho melani estaba decidido que invitaría a cenar a tak, pero en su casa**

Zim:(saliendo de casa rumbo a casa de tak) bien ya estoy aquí (dando un gran suspiro, toca la puerta)

Tak: (se preguntaba quien podría ser abre la puerta y va a zim) ZIM….. Que haces aquí?

Zim: ta….tak

Tak: (lo miraba con rabia) QUE (gritando)

Zim: tu.. quie..Quieres salir conmigo?

Tak: QUEEEEEEE

_**Bueno aca les doy la primera parte espero que les guste pronto colgare la otra parte n_n adiós(**__no me jujgen soy nueva u.u)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les traigo lo siguiente de mi fics n_n…**

Zim: (se sentía apenado) emm si

Dib: tak que pasa...ZIM QUE HACES AQUÍ

Zim: DIB!

Tak: dib ya es hora de que te vayas debo arreglar cuentas con zim (dijo mirándolo fijamente)

Dib: está bien (alejándose viendo con rabia a zim)

tak: entra zim(abriéndole paso para que entrara)

zim: QUE HACIA DIB AQUI(dijo molesto)

tak: ESO NO TE IMPORTA

zim: SI ME IMPORTA

tak: (se sonroja) a que has venido

zim: (también se sonroja) que no as escuchado

tak: QUE, ZIM MEJOR BETE

Zim: tak… discúlpame por lo que te hice

Tak: …. O_O

Zim: por favor perdóname

Tak: yo perdonarte Ja, no me hagas reír

Zim: porque no, podíamos hacer las paces y ser buenos amigos no crees…

Tak: (empuja a zim) no lo creo zim estoy muy furiosa para esto y si quieres salir vivo de esto mejor vete

Zim: NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE SI

Tak: para que

Zim: PARA SALIR (dijo molesto y sonrojado)

Tak: que

Zim:(jala a tak hacia su casa) ay…

Tak: zim suéltame

Zim: NO HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS

Tak: SUELTAME YAA(es increíble porque tak tiene fuerza pero no la usa)

Zim: ya llegamos

Tak: a tu casa? No suéltame

Zim: entra (lanzándola adentro de la casa)

Tak: DEJAME SALIR

Zim: nooo

Tak: zim déjame salir (tratando de salir pero zim esta entre la puerta)

Zim: no hasta que senes conmigo

Tak: ZIM DEJAME SALIR YAA(dijo enojada)

**En eso tak se resbala cayendo encima de zim, muy cerca sus caras**

Zim:O/-/O

Tak: O/_/O

Tak: PARA QUE QUIERES QUE SENE CONTIGO, NO QUIERO DEJAME SALIR (se para rápidamente separándose se zim)

Zim: (se levanta) tak necesito decirte algo

Tak: NO DEJAME (se para y mira con rabia a zim)

Zim: ESCUCHAME (agarrando los brazos de tak)

Tak: O-O SUELTAME

Zim: tak y..yo …

Tak: NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE (se tapa los oídos, en ese momento estaba con su disfraz humana)

Zim: (desactiva su disfraz para verla mejor) tak lo que te voy a decir es algo… es…

GIR: YA TRAJE LOS TACOS (interrumpe)

Zim: (en eso voltea) ¿eh?

Tak: (tiene oportunidad de escapar y se va) gracias GIR (susurrando)

Zim: GIR (grita) no mira lo que hiciste

GIR: TAAACCCOOOSSS n_n

Zim: no GIR hiciste que tak se escapara

GIR: ¿pero usted no le dijo nada?

Zim: no aun no (sonrojado)

GIR: ENTONCES VALLA TRAS ELLA (dijo feliz)

Zim: está bien (salió corriendo de la casa)

**En eso zim va hacia la casa de tak y ve que tak estaba taba tirada en el piso y su casa estaba destruida, zim ve y va hacia ella…**

zim: TAK(grita)

tak: uhmm… que paso(se agarra la cabeza de dolor) MI CASA NO QUIEN HIZO ESTO

zim: tak porque no vienes..a … vivir conmigo y GIR a mi casa hasta que la tuya este reparada

tak: NOO, NO HIRE A TU CASA ME QUEDARE ACA Y YO LA REPARARE(se saca su pak para que este pueda reparar algunas cosas de su casa)

zim: NOO NO TE LO QUIETES

tak: ¿PORQUE NO? ES MI DECISIÓN

zim: NO, VAS A MORIR SI LA TIENES HACI MUCHO TIEMPO

tak: Y ATI QUE TE IMPORTA DEJAME

zim: NO NO DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS

tak: NO NO TU…. Tuu. Ahh (se desmaya)

zim: ¿tak?.. TAK (desconecta su pak y se lo pone)

**zim lleva a tak cargándola a su casa porque como la casa de tak estaba destruida y aun no se sabe cómo o quien lo hiso decidió llevársela porque no la iba a dejar en la calle…**

tak: uhmm Donde estoy, ESTOY EN AL CASA DE ZIM (dijo en su mente)

zim: que bien ya te despertaste

tak: PORQUE ME TRAJISTE ACA

zim: bueno no te iba a dejar en la calle

tak: noo necesito reparar mi casa y averiguar como o quien hiso eso

zim: no, quédate has sufrido un golpe muy fuerte aunque sea quédate esta noche y si quieres mañana te vas

tak: O_O bueno (confundida porque el era tan bueno con ella) SOLO ESTA NOCHE(agarrándose la cabeza)

zim: bien tu duerme en mi recamara

tak: ¿y tu donde estarás?

Zim: yo dormirá en el sofá de la sala

Tak: seguro porque yo me puedo irme nomas

Zim: NO

Tak: :/ bien mañana en la mañana me ire, hasta mañana(se va subiendo las escaleras)

Zim: buenas noches (mirando como tak se alejaba)

GIR: HOLA TAK ¿HOY DORMIRAS CON ZIM?

Tak: QUE NOOO

GIR: PORQUEE

Tak: PORQUE NOO

GIR: y donde está el

Tak: está en el sofá en la sala

GIR: oh que mal yo quería jugar al papa y la mama

Tak: GIR vete a dormir mejor

GIR: está bien jefa

Tak: NO ME DIGAS JEFA

GIR: esta bien (susurrando) jefa n_n

Tak: (entrando al cuarto confundida) PORQUE ZIM ME AYUDABA SI ESTA VEZ YO NO SE LA PEDI

**Tak no dejaba de pensar porque zim era tan lindo con ella, y en lo que le iba a decir antes de que ella estuviera apunto e matarlo, en eso tak se toca su pecho…**

Tak: que es esta sensación que me molesta mucho (se toca el pecho)

**Al día mitad de la madrugada… tak siempre tenía problemas de sueño porque ella era sonámbula por eso no quería dormir en la casa se zim pero ella sabía que zim no la dejaría salir hasta mañana**

**Son las 3:21… am**

**Tak caminando sonámbula por todo el cuarto sale de la habitación pasea por el pasadizo, baja las escaleras y se va directo a la refrigeradora, coge una lata de chocolatata y un pedazo de tacos que GIR había dejado…tak terminado de comer se dirige al sofá donde zim estaba durmiendo, zim siente una presencia y abre un ojo …**

Zim: UHMM… tak (casi susurrando) ¿ah? TAK

**Pero tak estaba durmiendo estaba solamente parada en frente de el…**

Zim: ¿tak?

**Tak cae encima de él como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio… zim se pone rojo y empieza a tocar a tak (le toca su cara con un dedo para ver si se podía despertar)**

Zim: ¿tak estas despierta?

Tak: uhmmmm (se recuesta sobre zim)

Zim: tak despierta

**Ella no despertaba se estaba acomodado mas sobre zim como si quisiera dormir con alguien… zim se ponía rojo como un tomate pero el se dio cuenta que estaba sonámbula y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello.**

**EN LA MAÑANA…**

Tak: ¿ah? (voltea su cabeza y mira a zim que la esta abrazando) ZIM QUE HACES (grita)

Zim: ah… tak al fin de despiertas

Tak: QUE SUELTAME (quita el brazo de zim) PORQUE ESTOY ACA QUE HAGO ACA

Zim: te levantaste a mitad de la madrugada te comiste un taco y viniste hacia mi

Tak: QUE, ah si es que siempre tengo problemas al dormir, casi todas las madrugadas me levanto y me voy a dormir con mimi (dijo algo avergonzada)

Zim: no importa es un problema nomas

Tak: bien porque me tengo que ir ya para ir reparando mi base

Zim: pero no iras a la escuela terrícola

Tak: no está ves no ire ¿tu iras?

Zim: no, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Tak: bien adiós zim

Zim: espera (tomándola de la mano) primero ¿no quieres comer algo?

Tak: no no gracias (dijo sonrojada)

Zim: insisto vamos, será solo un rato

Tak: bueno(algo confundida)

**Zim y tak se sientan a comer algunos waffles que GIR preparo…. Pasaron unos 20 minutos y terminaron de comer**

tak: bien zim gracias estuvieron muy buenos

zim: no me des las gracias dáselas a GIR en las hizo

GIR: SI WAAFFLESS(levantando las manos)

Tak: si GIR gracias por tus waffles pero te las doy a ti por acogerme en tu casa

Zim: no hay de que

Tak: bueno me tengo que ir tengo mucho por hacer

Zim: s..si quieres te..te puedo ayu.. Ayudar

Tak: O/./O no no yo puedo sola

Zim: lo contrario te ayudo

Tak: ¿no tenias muchas cosas que hacer?

Zim: emm no importa

Tak: esta.. Bien

**Zim y tak rumbo al lugar donde estaba antes la casa de tak fueron a construirla en eso aparece mel…**

Mel: holaaa chicos

Zim: Hola mel ven ven

Mel: hola tak

Tak: ah hola (dijo algo aburrido)

Mel: que están haciendo

Zim: construyendo la casa de tak por cierto sabes ¿quien hiso esto?

Mel: creo que vi ayer a dos niños entra, una niña y un niño

Tak: personas A MI CASA ENTRAR Y PORQUE NO HISISTE NADA

Mel: porque estaba EN APUROS ESTABA CORRIENDO NECESITABA ALGUNAL COSAS URGENTE

Zim: que clase de humanos como eran

Mel: la niña tenia un videojuego y el otro una cámara y era muy cabezón creo que eran…

Tak: ERAN DIB Y GAZ (la interrumpe) ME LAS VAN A PAGAR LO JUROOO (grito) ah… esperan MIMI DONDE ESTAs MIMI MIMIIII (grito)

**Esa noche dib había entrado a la casa de tak para ver que planes tenia de repente iba a destruir la tierra el pensaba eso pero por error el activo la autodestrucción, al darse cuenta salió corriendo camino hacia la puerta con gaz en eso aparece mimi bloqueándoles el paso gaz hizo un lado a dib y paso de frente agarro a mimi con fuerza y la lanzándola, dib pensó que de repente el pequeño robot tenia en su memoria los planes de de tak pues claro era su robot, entonces la tomo y salieron…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Volviendo con tak**

Tak: MATARE A ESE MIÑO LE ARRANCARE LAS TRIPAS CONTAL QUE ME DEVUELVA A MI ROBOT

Zim: tak, tranquilízate

Tak: COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SI MI ROBOT LO TIENE UN MANIATICO CABEZON

Mel: bueno me tengo que ir adios

Zim: eso te pasa por hacerlo pasar a tu base

Tak: AHORA DE ME DIGAS NADA ME VAS A AYUDAR SI O NO(gritándole)

Zim: esta bien pero vendré por ti más tarde

Tak: NO QUIERO IR MAS TARDE QUIERO IR AHORA (dijo con enojo cruzando los brazos)

Zim: no ahora no más tarde(cruzando los brazos también)

Tak: no, ADEMAS YO ME PUEDO IR SOLA

Zim: no tu esperaras a hasta que yo te recoja

tak: perdón, tu no me das ordenes

zim: CLARO QUE SI

tak: NO

zim: SI Y YAA VENDRE POR TI MAS TARDE(se va)

tak: eres un tonto(susurrando)

**Ya era tarde y zim iba en camino hacia la casa de tak el tocaba la puerta pero nadie salía entonces decidió entrar, cuando se encuentra adentro zim busca en las dos únicas habitaciones de la casa pero no havia nadie entonces pensó que de repente se aya ido hacia la casa de dib**

**En casa de dib…**

Tak: DIME DONDE ESTA MI ROBOT (lo estaba apretando con sus tentáculos)

Dib: tak n..no se de… de que me hablas(dijo tartamudeando porque los tentáculos le aplastaban las costillas)

Tak: TU SABES MUY BIEN DE QUE HABLO DEVUELMEVE A MI AMIGAA O SINO MATARE A TU FAMILIA

Dib: no no la tengo

Tak: CLARO QUE SI Y SI NO ME DICES DONDE ESTA TE MATARE PRIMERO

**En eso aparece gaz averiguando por que tanto ruido…**

Gaz: tak deja empras a dib(juagando su videojuego)

Tak: NO TE METAS

Gaz: yo si quiero me meto y déjalo yaa

**Tak suelta a dib bruscamente y se dirige hacia gaz, agarra su videojuego y lo rompe en miles de pedasitos haciendo que gaz se enoje y la quiera golpear… tak agarra a gaz con sus patas de arañas y la aprieta con fuerza…**

Tak: tu deves saber dónde DONDE ESTA MI ROBOT

Gaz: no no lo se(tratando de hablar)

Tak: TU SABES TU ERES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE SABER DIMELOO (aprieta con fuerza haciendo que suene lo huesos de la humana)

Gaz: ahhhhhhhhh esta bien esta bien te lo dire, se..se encuentra en el laboratorio de mi papa

Tak: bien bien (mira a dib) tu hermana es mas colaboradora conmigo

Dib: gaz porque

Gaz: callateeeeeee ahhhhhh( tak la sigue aplastando)

Tak: bien me tengo que ir (deja caer a gaz lo cual ella se va rápidamente a su habitación)

Mientras que con zim….

**Zim estaba rumbo a casa de dib cuando escucha gritos, eran los gritos de gaz entonces zim apura el paso,esta apunto de llegar a la casa de dib cuando el profesor menbrane sale corriendo de su aca diciendo "esa niña esta loca" zim confundido entra buscando a tak mira a la habitación de gaz y mira que gaz esta en el piso temblando susurrando "aléjate aléjate"**

**Zim sierra la puerta preguntándose porque dice eso entonces entra al cuarto del humano dib y mira que el esta desmayado con algo de sangre en su ropa, en eso zim escucha una bulla en el laboratorio, el baja rápidamente y mira a tak que esta buscando a su pequeña amiga…**

Tak: zim no encuentro a mimi

Zim: tak esta por alla (señalando una mesa de metal)

**Mimi estaba apagada estaba sin su memoria…**

Tak: MIMI (se dirige rápidamente hacia ella)

**Tak mira con ojos tiernos a mimi pero ella estaba apagada y la abraza pero se da cuenta que su brasito estaba salido entonces tak empieza a reparala….(después de 20 minutos)… terminado el ultimo toque mimi se prende se levanta y mira hacia todos lados(ella no tenia su memoria) mira a tak y le siente miedo se aleja como un gato asustado tak confundida se acerca lentamente diciendo "mimi soy yo" pero mimi quería salir de ese lugar**

Zim: tak colócale su memoria

Tak: emm.. gra..cias zim

**Tak agarra a mimi lo cual ella quiere safarce tak logra colocar la memoria, mimi se apaga pero se vuelve a encender, hace lo mismo mira a todos lados como preguntándose donde esta mira a tak va corriendo hacia ella y la abraza**

Tak: ¿mimi? te acuerdas de mi(abrazándola, mimi hace un sonidito como si fuera que si) mimi (la abraza mas fuerte pero en eso mimi tratada hablar)

Mimi: ¿jefa?

Tak: ¿mimi? Puedes hablar(algo confundida)

Mimi: puedo puedo n_n

Tak: mimi pero como puedes hablar si no tienes boca pero aun asi me alegro de verte

Mimi: no te te preocupes eso nunca pasara (en eso mimi ve que zim se acerca y grita) ZIM

Zim: mimi¿ estas bien?

Mimi: QUE HACE ACA

Tak: nooo mimi espera

Mimi: pero el es el que arruino su vida jefa

Tak: mimi el me ayudo por desgracia

Mimi: es cierto eso zim y en que le ayudo

Zim: si mimi emm bueno a reconstruir su base (acercándose a tak)

Tak: zim gra…cias gra…cias por ayudarme a recuperar a mi amiga (abraza a zim)

Zim: tak

Tak: dime

Zim: te puedo preguntar algo

Tak: dime

Zim: es algo que seguro no comprendas

Tak: dime tratare de comprenderlo

Zim: bien… tak .. yo.. yo.. tu.. tu me gus…

**En eso la policía interviene golpea la puerta del laboratorio **

Policía: ABRAN ABRAN YAA

Tak: ohh ojala hubiera matado al padre de dib

Zim: que hubieras hecho quee…

Tak: luego te cuento debemos irnos (agarra a mimi)

Zim: vamos (agarra de la mano a tak, hace un agujero en la pared y se suben a su nave que estaba detrás de la casa)

**En la nave…**

Zim: uff estuvo cerca pero ahora si me puedes contar lo que hisiste

Tak: (abraza a mimi) ah solo agarre al prof membr. y lo aplaste plaste contra la pared hasta que hablara

Zim: y a dib que le hisiste(mirando su uniforme de un poco de sangre)

Tak: a dib, con el si me desquite y también con su hermana(a gaz y dib le habían metido en un hospital para locos) ese cabezón no volverá a molestar

Zim: tienes salgo de.. de sangre…

Tak: ah si es la de dib

Zim: LA DE DIB

Tak: si pero lo limpio, no importa

Zim: ohh

Tak: hahaha(se rie un poco algo avergonzada) no estoy acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas

Zim: pero como que no tu eres tak la gran guerrera irken(en eso en la nave se activa una pequeña maleta con libros sobre tak, claro porque era una irken "famosa")ahh no no mires esooo

Tak: que es esto (levanta un libro y mira que es sobre tak) son… son mis libros pero como…como lo obtuviste y porque los tienes (se puso roja)

Zim: ah… es… es que me gusta leer

Tak: leer todo sobre mi(baseando los libros de la maleta )

Zim: es que me gustan todas las aventuras que has tenido

Tak: UHmm…(algo como sarcasco)

Zim: quee solo me gusta leer lo que pasa en el imperio irken

Tak: ay si ay si

Zim: ¡cállate!

Tak: noooo

Zim: ¡MIENTES¡

Tak: no he dicho nada

Zim: CALLA

Tak: PORQUE

Zim: AHH SILENCIO

Tak: NOO(burlándose)

Zim: ahh (poniendo la mirada en frente)

Tak: ash…(se acerca a zim y le daun habrazo) gracias por ayudarme(susurrando)

Zim:ah(con cara de baboso se distrae y empieza a caer la nave)

Tak: ZIM ZIMM

Zim: ahh(lo vuela normal) lo..lo siento

Tak: uhmm claro

**Ya aterrizando… y bajando**

Zim: tak

Tak: QUE PASA AHORA

Zim: esque yo.. yo … discúlpame

Tak: ¿porque?

Zim: por lanzarte al espacio y por no haber escuchado cuando pedias ayuda

Tak: uhmm

Zim: no, enserio dis…discúlpame si te hubiera escuchado te hubiera ayudado

Tak: ¿enserio?

Zim: claro (se vuelve a poner rojo)

Tak: bueno… gra…cias a ti también

Zim: ¿porque a mi?

Tak: por acogerme en tu casa (dijo avergonzada)

Zim: ya te lo dije eso no importa solo quería ser amable

Tak: bien pues ya me tengo que ir, ah y tu amable desde cuando el "gran y poderoso zim" es amable

Zim: bueno es que.. no se adiós

Tak: adiós ( se acerca a zim y le da otro abrazo)

Zim: ( se despide moviendo el brazo)O/./O

**Tak se aleja lentamente mientras zim la miraba **

Zim: ah porque no puedo decirle lo que siento por ella PORQUEE(se va y entra a su casa)

**Con tak…**

Tak: mimi me da gran felicidad que tu ahora puedas hablar aunque no tengas boca, por cierto es raro

Mimi: jefa

Tak: sii

Mimi: jefa porque le da abrazos a zim

Tak: por, por...que me… ayudo nada mas

Mimi: enserio jefa tu y el joven zim son solo amigos

Tak: emm si solo eso

Mimi: pero jefa yo creo que usted esta enamorado de zim y el de usted

tak: no mimi como crees que me va a gustar un irken defectuoso claro que no

Mimi: pero…

Tak: no mimi no(la interrumpe)

Mimi: bueno

**Ya llegando a su casa.. y en la entrada tak ve una carta que era de zim…**

CARTA:

Bueno tu sabes que yo no soy muy bueno en esto pero debes saber que espero enverdad que aceptaras mi invitación cuando recuperemos de tu pequeña amiga

Atte: zim

_**Bueno espero que les guste n_n**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tak: ay zim eres un tonto pero tendre que hacerlo (dijo susurrando en eso mimi le quita la cara y la lee)

Mimi: jefa ve zim está enamorado de usted y usted de el vamos valla a su casa yo estaré bien

Tak: NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL Y, está bien mimi iré(ella se prepara para ir a la casa de zim pero ella va sin su disfraz pero lleva tapada una casaca completa de pies a cabeza)

**Llegando a casa de zim**

Tak: bien… (Suspirando) ya estoy aquí (toca el timbre)

Zim: ya voy (abre la puerta) TAK que..que haces aquí

Tak: leí tu carta

Zim: mi carta tenía que dártela personal mente, ya se que no quieres salir conmigo (dijo triste)

Tak: …emm

Zim: por favor no me golpes(tapándose la cara)

Tak: porque lo haría

Zim: que no has venido a eso

Tak: no, vine a aceptar tu invitación

Zim: ¿encerio?

Tak: si

Zim: enserio (emocionado)

Tak: SI Y DEJA DE DECIR ENCERIO SINO ME VOY (estaba roja )

Zim: bi….bien pues pasa

Tak pasa adentro de la casa de zim, el le da un asiento en la mesa y pide tacos para la cena, zim se sienta al costado de tak y GIR pone música romántica (he is we all about us ft owlcity-bueno esa era la única música romántica que fue lo único que se me ocurrió n_n)

Tak: zim yo… yo…

Zim: tak yo tengo que decirte algo (la imterrumpe)

Tak: di…dime

Zim: tak yo yo… (Acerca su boca junto con la de tak, están a punto de darse un beso-NOTA: ELLOS ESTABAN SIN SUS DISFRACES- en eso GIR aparece gritado…

GIR: YA LLEGARON LOS TACOS(levantando los brazos con tacos)

**Tak se separa rápidamente de zim…**

GIR: woo ustedes se iban a…

Tak: no no claro que no (lo interrumpe)

Zim: GIR ya te puedes ir…(estaba lleno de rabia)

GIR: buena jefecito

Zim: VETE YA

GIR: bueno aquí les dejo sus tacos (lo dejo en la mesa)

Zim: BIEN GIR AHORA VETE AL LABORATORIO

GIR: pero quiero ver mono enojado

Zim: velo en el laboratorio

GIR: siiiii (se va corriendo hacia el laboratorio)

Zim: lo siento GIR es muy molestoso pero ya llego la comida

Tak: no..no te preocupes

**Zim reparte los taco y empiezan a comer…tak esta comiendo normal pero zim no a tocado su taco solo se quedaba mirando con acara de baboso a tak y se da cuenta….**

tak: ¿zim Porque me miras así?

Zim: ah...he (regresa de su trance) ah nada (empieza a comer rápido su taco)

**Terminado de comer tak ayuda a zim a llevar las cosas a la basura…**

Zim: tak tengo algunas películas quieres verlas…(apaga la música)

Tak: bien bien pero de que son

zIm: hay de todo tipo

tak: uhmm podemos ver de terror, claro si no te molestas

zim: ahh si si claro(a zim le deba pánico las películas de terror y peor las que tenia)

**se apagaron las luces y se pusieron a ver la películas de terror… después de 20 minutos zim se estaba aterrorizando…y tak lo ve**

tak: ¿zim? Que pasa

zim: ah nada nada (se quita la almohada de su acara)

tak: enserio porque podemos ver otra

zim: no esta bien a ti te encantan esas películas

tak: no no importa vemos otra

zim: no(tapándose la cara con la almohada)

tak: zim(pone su mano en su hombro) a ti te asustan estas películas y no quiero verte con miedo, amenos que lo cause

zim: hahaha(se quita la almohada de su cara) que graciosa

tak: bien la quitare y vemos otra ¿esta bien?

Zim: bien

**En eso se va la luz…**

Tak: ahh no veo nada

Zim: tak donde estas

Tak: COMO VOY A SABER SI NO VEO NADA

Zim: espérame (bajándose del sofá)

Tak: zim espera ya se(aprieta un botón de su pak y de los lunares se prenden)

Zim: oh ¿se podía hacer eso?

Tak: solo si tu lo modificas y ahora que haremos si no hay luz en toda la ciudad…

Zim: ya se, se trepa al techo y lo abre (como cuando entra su nave)

Tak: buena idea pero para que lo haces

Zim: mira Asia arriba

**Tak no entiende y mira hacia el cielo, se ven las estrellas alumbrando era tan hermoso**

Tak: woo

Zim: siempre veo las estrellas de esta forma se pueden captar su hermoso brillo (mirando hacia tak)

Tak: son muy hermosas nunca había visto algo así (mirando todo en el cielo)

Zim: tak… (se acerca a ella) mira(le enseña una cajita con un lindo listón)

Tak: que es esto

Zim: un pequeño detalle (se lo entrega)

**Tak abre la pequeña caja….**

Tak: es..es una..

Zim: una pulsera de plata (lo saca de la caja y agarra la mano de tak) lo compre en una tienda costo mucho pero valió la pena (terminándole de poner la pulsera)

Tak: está muy bonita, ME ENCANTA (abraza a zim y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Zim: n…no hay nada que agradecer (dijo nervioso y tocándose la mejilla)

Tak: nadie había hecho una cosa tan linda

Zim: enserio peo tu eres la irken mas hermosa (dijo sonrojado)

Tak: hahaha, eres muy tierno zim (le da otro beso en la mejilla) bueno me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde

Zim: pero aun no viene la luz

Tak: pero mi pak me alumbrara el camino

Zim: no, puede ser peligroso

Tak. A mi nada me asusta

Zim: lo se eres muy valiente pero puede ocurrir algo y no quiero arriesgarme

Tak: ¿Qué?

Zim: quédate hasta que venga la luz

Tak: otra ves

Zim: no te dejare Salir en plena oscuridad sola

Tak: hay contigo es imposible y no puedo no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo que paso la ultima ves

Zim: que durmieras conmigo

Tak: si eso (dijo sonrojada) y aparte no quiero que duermas en el sofá

Zim: porque no, es cómodo

Tak: no lo es

Zim: si lo es (se pone enfrente de tak)

GIR: jefe tengo miedo donde esta (empuja a zim frente a tak)

**Zim y tak tirados en el piso y GIR que se había ido, los dos estaban mirándose con los ojos bien abiertos, en eso zim piensa que eso era su oportunidad pero tak no lo deja, se para rápidamente**

Zim: lo…lo siento es que GIR me empujo

Tak: n..no importa además no dormiré en tu habitación

Zim: porque no

Tak: porque yo…yo

Zim: no quiero que te sientas incomoda (la abraza) eres mi invitada especial y debes ser bien atendida

**En eso la luz vuelve y los lunares de tak se apagan…**

Tak: ves ya no importa ya vino la luz me iré

Zim: bueno pero te acompaño a tu casa

Tak: no no yo puedo ir sola

Zim: NO, deja que zim te acompañes

Tak: ah (da un largo suspiro) bueno

**Zim acompaño a tak hacia su casa…**

Tak: bueno ya llegamos adiós zim

Zim: adiós

Tak: gracias por esta linda noche fue divertido pasarla bien contigo

Zim: no hay de que

Tak: y gracias por la pulsera

Zim: ah mira, voltéala

Tak: uhmm(voltea su pulsera y ve que decía su nombre) ah hay esta mi…

Zim: le dije a la señora humana que colocase tu nombre hay

Tak: ves por eso te digo que eres el único irken que hace un lindo gesto por mi

Zim: pero no me quiero involucrar pero que hay de tu novio…

Tak: NO LO DIGAS

Zim: pero por que

TAK: NO LO AGAS PRO QUE SINO TE ARREPENTIRAS Y EL YA NO ES MI NOVIO

Zim: tak tranquilízate

Tak: (da un leve suspiro) lo siento es que lo odio tanto es un estúpido

Zim: que paso te hizo daño

Tak: solo me quería para poder ser famoso como yo

Zim: y como lo supiste

Tak: porque mi compañera me lo dijo

Zim: y como reaccionaste

Tak: enserio no quieres saberlo

Zim: apuesto que casi lo matas

Tak: algo asi

Zim: bueno ya no hay que hablar mas de ese tonto entra a tu casa

Tak: gracias zim de nuevo por esta noche tan linda

Zim: no hay nada que agradecer (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Tak: bueno adiós

Zim: adiós cuídate

Tak: estaré bien tu mas bien hazlo

Zim: ya ya adiós (zim se aleja de la casa de tak y ella entra su casa con rapidez)

**Casa de tak…**

Mimi: jefa porque viene a estas horas

Tak: hay mimi hoy fue una noche inolvidable

Mimi: que le hizo el joven zim

Tak: no hiso nada solo cenamos, vimos una película y vimos las estrellas son tan hermosas (dijo emocionada)

Mimi: y que es lo que tiene en la muñeca

Tak: ah esto zim me lo regalo no es tan lindo

Mimi: ah parase que tu estas enamoradadel joven zim no

Tak: enamorada yo de un irken defectuoso claro que no

Mimi: jefa se le ve en su cara aparte que esta rojaa

Tak: es que es tan lindo tan tierno pero no se

Mimi: pero sabe usted que el joven zim también está enamorado de usted jefa

Tak: ay mimi no sequé pensar

Mimi: Y SE BESARON

Tak: que

Mimi: no hubo ni un solo beso

Tak: bueno…

Mimi: ah lo sabía

Tak: pero en la mejilla

Mimi: y no en la boca

Tak: estábamos apunto pero en la primera aparece GIR

Mimi: ay

Tak: y la segunda yo no me deje

Mimi: PERO PORQUE

Tak: ay mimi estaba nervioso

Mimi: usted se hace la difícil no jefa

Tak: uhmm pero ay algo que no me cuadra

Mimi: que

Tak: mel

Mimi: pero ella es solo una amiga de zim

Tak: SIEMPRE PARAN JUNTOS

Mimi: apuesto que solo son amigos nada más

Tak: espero

Mimi: quiero que tu y el joven zim se cases y tengan muchos hijitos

Tak: mimi

Mimi: si

Tak: creo que ir te pasó algo de su estupidez

Mimi: uhmm creo quesi(cruzando los brazos)

Tak: además tu y GIr seria una bonita pareja

Mimi: NO NO NUNCA

Tak: a ti te gusta

Mimi: bueno solo un poquito pero desde cuando los robots tienes sentimientos

Tak: no lo ce y VES TE LO DIJE TU Y GIR wooon_n

Mimi: ay si, TAK Y ZIM ENSIMA DE UN ARBOL BESANDOCE

Tak: bien bien buena jugada bueno a dormir

Mimi: espero que esta ves duerma normal no se vaya a mi cuarto

Tak: espero

Mimi: hasta mañana

Tak: hasta mañana

**En la casa de zim…**

Zim: ah (da un largo suspiro) tak como quisiera decirte lo que siento por ti

Computadora: amo

Zim: que pasa ahora

Computadora: usted está enamorado de tak

Zim: emm si porque lo preguntas

Computadora: porque creo que ella esta también de usted

Zim: no, estas mal no creo que ella este enamorada de mi

Computadora: pero amo…

Zim: déjame en paz (lo interrumpe, y se va corriendo hacia su habitación) tak (susurra) no sabes cuánto te quiero(acariciando su foto que tenia escondido debajo de su cama)

GIR: amo está bien

Zim: si porque lo preguntas perro tonto

GIR: es que lo escuche muy triste

Zim: es porque tu arruinaste todo pero en parte me ayudaste en algo

GIR: pero me siento culpable así que se lo recompensare (dijo feliz)

Zim: recompensar a zim COMO

GIR: usted solo espere jefe tengo una idea (cruzando los brazos)

**Al día siguiente en la escuela la profesora como siempre hablando sobre el apestoso futuro de los niños y destruyendo sus sueños como lo hizo con sus padre preguntándoles a cada uno que quería hacer de grande o en el futuro y de repente se le ocurre preguntar a tak…**

Profesora: tak tu qué quieres hacer en el futuro cuando crezcas

Tak: emmaun no lo se

Profesora: bueno si no lo sabes yo veo en tus ojos un futuro con casos

Tak: que

Profesora: pero tu seras muy feliz

Tak: y usted como sabe eso

Profesora: porque yo un dia fui adivina

Zim: haber el mio el mio(emocionado)

Profesora: a ti te veo como… ha

Zim: como que

Profesora: como repartidor de comida rápida

Zim: que

Profesora: espera hay algo mas

Zim: que que DIGAME

Profesora: tu vida está marcada para ser destruido pero te escapaste de tu destino

Zim: eso ya lo se otra cosa mas

Profesora: si hay algo mas una chica

Zim: que

Profesora: tu estas enamorado perdidamente de tu peor enemiga lo cual ella también estará enamorad….

Zim: ya basta (le tapa la boca) ya entendí

Profesora: bien (quieta su mano)

Zim: em bien bien (suena el timbre de la salida y va corriendo al lado de su amiga mel)

Mel: zim corre acompáñale a su casa a tak

Zim: bien, TAK(grita)

Tak: eh (voltea a ver a la persona quien la llama)

Zim: tak te acompaño a tu casa

Tak: bueno

Creo que esta un poco cursi pero que se puede hacer =3…


	5. Chapter 5

**Llegando a la casa de tak…**

Zim: bien llegamos

Tak: adiós zim

Zim: adiós (abrazándola)

Tak: ¿zim?

Zim: dime

Tak: tu..tu estas…

Zim: ¿eh?

Mimi: HOLA, JOVEN ZIM SE VE TAN CANSADO

Zim: que

Mimi: PASE PASE(giñandole el ojo a tak)

Tak: mimi que haces(susurrando)

Mimi: tak puedes hacerme un favor

Tak: dime

Mimi: puedes traerme una bolsa de harina

Tak: para que la quie…

Mimi: solo traila(grita)

Tak: mimir responderme bien

Mimi: lo siento peor por favor hazlo

Tak: esta bien(se va)

Mimi: zim

Zim: dime mimi

Mimi: usted esta enamorado de mi jefa

Zim: que

Mimi: si usted esta enamorado de tak

Zim: este es el plan de GIR no

Mimi: que, no

Zim: claro que si seguro lo estas grabando para que luego se lo muestres a tak

Mimi: QUE

Zim: si y por eso le mandaste a traer esa harina

Mimi: solo quiero saber

Zim: no no te dire nada

Tak: bien ya llege8habre la puerta con el pesado costal)

Mimi: bien gracias(se va molesta)

Tak: de que hablaron mimi y tu

Zim: la verdad tu robot esta loco

Tak: eh

Zim: nada nada solo creo que GIR me pasó su estupidez

Tak: yo también pensé lo mismo

Zim: bueno me tengo que ir adiós tak

Tak: chau zim(le abre la puerta)

**Llegando zim a su casa…**

GIR: jefe hola como esta

Zim: quiero dormir no me molestes

GIR: estabien(se va corriendo)al fin tengo el plan perfecto para que zim y taksten juntos pero necesito la ayuda de,… mimi mi linda gatita(se dirige hacia la casa de tak)

Tak: gir que hacer aca

GIR: mimi donde esta

Tak: mimi

Mimi: si..eh GIR que ahcesaca

GIR: ven(la saca de la casa y se la lleva)

Tak: hay mimi que seas felz(sierra la puerta)

**GIR se la lleva al bosque…**

GIR: mimi tengo una idea

Mimi: que idea

GIR: de juntar a nuestros amos

Mimi: que

GIR:a ti te agrada zim no

Mimi: si

GIR: y a mi me agrada tak a si que hay que juntarlos

Mimi: encerio

GIR: si yo te llamo para hacer nuestro plan

Mimi: esta bien adiós

GIR: adiós mimi(la agarra y le da un beso en la boca)

Mimi: O/. /O porque hiciste eso(separándose de GIR)

GIR: por nada n_n

Mimi: ah adiós(llegando a la casa de tak)

Tak: que paso con GIR mimi

Mimi: ME BESO ENLA BOCA

Tak: ah que lindo (aplaudiendo)

Mimi: no no es lindo (limpiándose la boca)

Tak: si tu lo dices, pero exactamente que quería gir

Mimi: emm nada nada solo por eso me llamo

Tak: ¿ok?

**En casa de zim**

Zim: no se que hacer

Mel: vamos no te rindas mas bien es tu oportunidad ya que tak termino con grapa

Zim: no me lo recuerdes

Mel: y por que termino tak con el irken mas lindo

Zim: lindo ha, ese tarado no es lindo es un idiota es un aprovechado

Mel: que le hiso a tak

Zim: la engaño solo la quería por qe ella era famosa

Mel: no savia que grapa fuera ha hacer sese tipo de cosas

Zim: para mi eso es mejor

Mel: si pero si tu no estas con tak pronto puede qe grapa regrese

Zim: lo dudo pero puede que sea cierto

Mel: ¡genial! Bueno me tengo que ir

Zim: vale adiós

Mel: adiós y suerte con lo de tak

**Al dia siguiente en la escuela**

Maestra: niños hoy terminamos temprano

Niños: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Zim y tak: ufff

Zita: maestra

Maestra: si zita

Zita: que paso con dib

Maestra: tubo un accidente y no creo que vuelva

Niños: siiiiiii

Tak: U.u uff pensaba que lo halla matado(saliendo del salón)

Zim: TAK

Tak: que pasa zim

Zim: oiste lo que dijo bitters

Tak: si y no me lo recuerdes

Zim: bueno te acompaño

Tak: otra ves

Zim: si no hay nada de malo en eso

Tak: bueno

Zim: tak

Tak: dime

Zim: te quiero mostrar algo

Tak: algo? Que cosa

Zim: tu solo siguieme(toma su mano y se la lleva a bosque qe se encontraba detrás de la escuela)

Tak: do..donde estamos

Zim:ven mira hacercate(mostrándole una pequeña foto)

Tak: es…

Zim: ha sido arrestado por tratar de hacerse pasar como uno de los soldados de la inmensa

Tak: como conseguiste eso

Zim: no fue fácil

Tak: aunquesea estare tranquila con eso

Zim: tak

Tak: que pasa

Zim: yo… quiero que me respondas algo

Tak:¿claro? Y que es

Zim: tu..tu sigues enamorada de ese irken

Tak: de grapa claro que no

Zim: encerio

Tak: emm si por que lo preguntas

Zim: solo queri saber

Tak: bueno me tengo que ir

Zim: espera(tomandole su mano)

Tak: emm que pasa(algo nerviosa)

Zim: tak… yo…ya no puedo mas

Tak: eh?

Zim: tak yo..yoo tu…tu me ..gus…gus..tas

Tak: QUE

Zim: tak estoy enamorado de ti

Tak: que

Zim: siempre lo he estado solo que no estuve muy seguro de desirtelo

Tak: queee

Zim: tak quieres ser mi novia

Tak: ZIM…yo..yooo

Zim: lo se lo se ya se que soy un estúpido pero es la verdad

Tak: zim

Zim: ya se que no quieres estar con migo soy un tonto será mejor que me valla

Tak: zim, no…espera

Zim: no quiero que termines destrosandome yo solo…es…(zim es callado por los labios de tak, el sentía una pequeña pansa sentía mariposas en el estomago sentía el dulce amor no quieria que eso terminara lo mismo le paso a tak no quiria que terminara pero poco a poco se estuvieron deparandoce)

Tak: zim..

Zim: tak tu..tu

Tak: zim yo pense que esto no pasaria no creia que este sentimiento era tan fuerte

Zim: tak tu

Tak: no se la verdad no se me tengo que ir(desaparece)

Zim: takk…(da un gran suspiro y se dirige a su casa)

**En casa de tak…**

Tak: MIMI

Mimi: si jefa

Tak: mimi no se si estoy enamorada o..ay no se

Mimi: que paso

Tak: zim se me declaro

Mimi: queeeee

Tak: y lo bese

Mimi: jefa como que se le declao y usted lo besoo

Tak: mimi no resistía mas y ese momento fue tan glorioso pero no pude mas y me aleje

Mimi: pero por que(super triste)

Tak: mimi no me digas nada ahora no quiero que nadie me hable(se va hacia su habitación)

Mimi: pero jefa(triste)

**En casa de zim**…

Zim: GIR soy un tonto

GIR: emm y por que dice eso

Zim: por que le dije a tak la verdad

GIR: usted iso queeeeee

Zim: soy un tonto pero aun no dejo de pensar que tak me haya besado

GIR: tak lo besoo y lo acepto

Zim: me dijo que no sabia y se fue

GIR: ay amo pero yo ya tenia un plan perfecto

Zim: no quiero que nadie me hable me ire a mi habitación

**Al dia siguiente ni zim y tak fueron a la escuela se quedaron en sus casas**

GIR:amo ahora vuelvooo

Zim: vete no me importa

GIR: espero que mimi este(llegaqndo a la casa de tak)

Mimi: GIR que haces aca

GIR: necesito hablar contigo(sacándola de su casa)

Tak: almenos tu puedes ser feliz mimi(susurrando algo triste)

Mimi: que pasa

GIR: sabes lo que paso

Mimi: si ya lo se

GIR: ahora que haremos zim esta my triste

Mimi: tak también y la verdad no se me tengo que ir adiós

GIR: adiós

Mimi: jefa ya llegue sigue ay

Tak: ah ola mimi

Mimi: jefa no va a estar asi alegrese

Tak: ´por que lo haría

Mimi: no lo se por que grapa esta encerrado

Tak: no me digas nadaaaaaaaaaaaa( se va a su cuarto y se sienta en la esquina de su cama) zim…(mirando la pulcera que le regalo ) no saves lo que siento por ti y lamento que estes triste esto es mi culpa no deevi regresar

**Llamada entrante de los altos**

Tak: oh los mas altos llaman

Mas alto rojo: hola invasora tak

Tak: invasora todavía no lo soy

Rojo: pero ya eres considerada una invasora

Morado: si y queremos que hagas algo por nosotros, sabemos que odias a zim a si que tenemos un pequeño trabajo para ti

Tak: trabajo que clase de trabajo

Rojo y morado: necesitamos que mates a zim

Tak: queeeee

Rojo: ya se ya se te emociona cumple tu trabajo y seras una invasoa de verdad(se desconecta)

Que pasara tak matara a zim o nose valla que paresco conductora de teve bueno esta hstoria es cursi como soy nueva pero la próxima no seraa…. =3


	6. Chapter 6

Rojo: ya se ya se te emociona cumple tu trabajo y seras una invasora de verdad (se desconecta)

Tak: no no puedo matar a zim no puedo

Rojo: recuerda (se conecta y se desconecta) una invasora de verdad

Tak: noo no puedo no puedo matarlo(susurrando)

**En casa de zim…**

Zim: no puedo más iré con tak

GIR: siiii(levantando las manos)

Zim: quédate a cuidar la casa (llegando a la casa de tak toca la puerta)

Mimi: zim que hace aquí

Zim: donde esta tak

Miimi: en su recamara no valla

Zim: tengo que hablar con ella

Mimi: noooo espere

Zim: TAKK DONDE ESTAS TAK (abre la puerta y ve que tak está en el suelo arrodillada)

Tak: zim vete por favor

Zim: tak no por favor escúchame

Computadora: llamada entrante de los altos

Zim: que

Tak: ZIM VETEEE AHORAAAA

Rojo: perfecto veo que trabajas rápido es tu momento tak destrúyelo

Zim: tak que pasa

Tak: lo siento zim (lo agarra con sus tentáculos)

Zim: tak no por favor suéltame

Morado: adiós zim

zim: mis altos no ustedes no, tak nooo suéltame

tak: losiento,…MIMI

mimi: claro

tak le lanza a mimi a zim, saca una pequeña bola y se la lansa y hacen que desparezca

rojo y morado: waaaaauuu tak genial ahora si seras una invasora de verdad felicidades

tak: gracias mi altos(se desconecta la llamada) zim mimi donde están

miimi: jefa eso fue genial

zim: que pasó

tak: zim.. Olvídate de esto

zim: te ordenaron matarme pero no lo hiciste

tak: zim vete por favor

zim: no me ire

tak: vete ahoraaaaa….. o sino yo….(es callada por zim por que le da un dulce beso)zim(susurrando)

zim: tak ya no fijas más me esta matando por dentro esto yo te amoo siempre te eh amado

tak: zim pero…no se si…

zim: pero que

tak: no lo se no crei estar realmente enamorada de ti eso es algo tonto

zim: tak no sabes cuanto eh esperado para que yo pueda expresarte este sentimiento

tak: zim eres muy dulce… no crei encontrar esa parte de ti…yo solo pensaba en…

zim: destruirme

tak: si pero ahora no lo se

zim: los mas altos, ya me di cuenta que ellos me mandaron aca para morir

tak: pero tu, recién te das cuenta la ultimas ves que te vi te lo dije

zim: yo pensaba que era mentira

tak: uhmm claro un irken defectuuoso es ovio que no se iba a dar cuenta de eso tonto

zim: emm claro como digas(poniendo una cara de estúpido)

tak: necesito en verdad que te vallas

zim: no me ire de aca hasta escuchar una respuesta

tak: no lo se verdad

zim: pero tu dijiste que tu me a..

tak: si si ya se lo que dije y como quisiera que fuera mentira todo esto

zim: NO LO ES, TODO ESTO ES VERDAD

tak: YA SE no necesitas gritarlo

zim: CLARO QUE SI PARA QUE TE DES CUENTA QUE ESTO ES VERDAD

tak: ya se que es verdad y deja de GRITAR

zim: NO LO HARE HASTA QUE TU DEJES DE GRITAR

tak: YAAA BASTAAA

zim: NOOOO

tak: zim bete no quiero que esteess aca

zim: YA TE DIJEE NO ME IRE HASTA QUE ME DES UNA RESPUESTA

tak: esque… yo…

zim: yo se lo difisil que es esto

tak: zim realmente no puedo creer desir esto pero

zim:¿pero?

Tak: bueno(da un gran suspiro) si quiero estar contigo

Zim: ¿encerio?

Tak: zim no te hagas si

Zim: oh bueno :p tak no saves cuan feliz estoy

Tak: yo no estoy muy contenta

Zim: eh?

Tak: me escuchaste(cruzando los brazos)

Zim: pero(entonces el se hacerca y le vuelve a dar a tak otro lindo beso en los labios, ella solo tenia los ojos bien abiertos como platos pero luego los ubo cerrando poco a poco para disfrutar ese momento poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello)

Tak: zim por que…

Zim: ahora eres novia de zim y devo tratarte muy bien

**En ese momento los dos eran muy felices ese sentimiento llamado amor era prohibido en el impero irken, estaba prohibido que surga el amor entre irkens de ninguna manera era permitido aunque sea rogado o suplicado la pareja que sintiera eso seria expulsado de planeta para siempre pero como los mas altos pensaron que tak había matado a zim ya no la volvieron a llamar se quedaron festejando la muerte de el exinvasor …pasaron 2 semanas desde que zim se le declaro a tak se veía el amor entre ellos incluso tak desactivo la coneccion con los altos para que cuendo ellos intentaran llamarla saldría como si no existiera lo mismo hiso con el pak de zim…**

**En la escuela…**

Maestra: bien niños asquerosos hoy hablaremos de…(una explocion interrumpe la clase y el director llama a la maestra bitters) bueno asquerosas larvas hoy saldrán temprano ubo un problema ahora ballanse

los niños salienron corriendo y zim y tak se tomaro n de la mano y se fueron caminando)

Mel: hola chicos veo que ustedes están juntos noo…

Zim: hola, emm si

Tak: que quieres

Mel: los puedo acompañar

Zim: claro

Tak: no

Mel: genial(poniendo sus brazo alrededor de los hombros de zim y de tak, llegando a casa de zim se ve que hay una nave parecida a la de tak)

Zim: que es eso

Tak: es..es TU QUE HACES ACA

Grapa: tak…uff alfin te encuentro

Tak: A QUE HAS VENIDO LARGATE

Grapa: amor como que ha que e venido pues por ti he venido

Tak: QUE

Zim: OLLE LARGATE, NO FUISTE ARRESTADO POR LOS SOLDADOS

Grapa: escape, yy que…haces por que le agarras la mano a mi novia

Tak: PERDON, PERO YO YA NO ESTOY CONTIGO VETEE AHORAA

Grapa: tak perdóname porfavor

Tak: NUNCA LO VOY AH HACER Y SI NO QUIERES MORIR SERA MEJOR QUE TE VALLAS….

Mel: chicos tranquilos(apartadoce de zim y tak porque ella estaba detrás de ellos) eh? Tu que haces aca micht

Grapa: micht de que hablas mi nombre es grapa humana

Mel: claro que no ese nombre no es tuyo es del irk mas lindo del imperio y tu no lo eres HERMANO QUE HACES

Tak: ¿hermano? O_O pero que mel el es tu hermano grapa es tu hermano

Mel: NO SE LLAMA GRAPA(mirándolo fijamente) ES EL MI ESTUPIDO HERMANO MICHT

Zim: QUEEE ahora si que estoy confundido mel tu tenias un hermano y no me lo contaste

Mel: losiento pero este tonto no se llama grapa, ah ya em acuerdo en el planeta irk ubo simpre un impostor que se hacia pasar por varios irkens y tu lo eres hermanos como pudiste y encima engañaste a tak…

Grapa(micht): uy por que abres tu bocota hermana

Mel: NO ME DIGAS ASI Y AHORA VERAS YO MISMA TE ENTREGARE A LOS MAS ALTOS(saca una pistola)

Grapa(micht): nno hermana espera si me vas a estregar a los altos dejame despedirme de mi primer amor

Mel: ¿primer amor?

Grapa(micht): si nunca havia sentido este sentimiento a pesar de que era prohibido, tak perodoname(dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Tak: ALEJATE DE MI(empujándolo)

Zim: NO LA TOQUES(poniéndose en frente de tak)

Grapa(micht): no puedo creer de que zim sea tu novio ahora pero bueno adiós(subiéndose a la nave con mel atrás de el) nunca te olvidare tak

Tak: VETE AHORA(dándole la espalda)

Mel: adiós chicos, adiós zim te extrañare espero regresar muy pronto

Zim: adiós mel yo también te extrañare amiga adiós(despidiéndose con la mano)

Mel: adiós tak no te preocupes yo lo tendre muy vijilado adiós

Zim y tak: no digas que estamos vivos

Mel: bueno ok

Grapa(micht): Yo te guardare el secreto tak

Mel: a ti ni se te ocurra abrir tu boca porque yo misma te matare

Grapa(micht): esta bien mel no dire nada

Mel: bien adiós(se va la nave)

Zim: ufff pensé que nunca se iria, ¿tak?

Tak: ese idiota

Zim: esta bien dejame llevarte a tu casa…GIR, MIMI donde están

GIR Y MIMI: aquí(saliendo de la nada)

Tak: mimi tu..

Mimi: no diga nada me ir a casa

Zim: bien vamos, GIR vamos

Mimi: QUEE NOOOO

Tak: mimi

Mimi: esta bien(cruzando los brazos)

GIR: siiiiiii(abraza a mimi lo mismo hace zim y se van)

_**Bueno aquí esta el final espero que les gustara, y gracias invader **_**radiack**_** - hermano adioss n_n**_


End file.
